Wonderland
by Lady Hart
Summary: One fine afternoon in Condor Studios, Sonny hears some music and investigates, only to find out it's Chad. So, who's the song for? To the tune of 'Your Body is Wonderland' by John Mayer. CHANNY SONG FIC/One-Shot


**Since I was inspired by my Harry Potter Song Fics, why not do a Channy one? So, this is really a teen thing! I warned you! (mainly because of lyrics). Have fun! (REVIEW PLEASE…if you want more Channy song fics)**

**Don't own this song (John Mayer's 'Your Body is Wonderland', don't own Sonny, don't own Chad (sorta wish I did), and don't own **_**High School Musical**_** (which is sort of a relief…sorry!)**

**Lotsa love,**

**Lady Hart**

**So here is WONDERLAND…**

Sonny Munroe was walking through the halls of Condor Studios when she heard the strum of a guitar.

_Oooh, _Sonny thought, still in her _Check it Out! _Girls mode, _Check it out! There's some hot guitarist in the studio!_

However, when she rounded the corner and opened the door to the room where the music was coming from, she was disappointed.

"Oh, it's just you," Sonny said with disdain as she saw Chad, in his _Mackenzie Falls _uniform, with his guitar.

"Sonny," Chad blushed, "What are you doing here? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"I would have asked the same thing about you," Sonny smirked as she took a seat on the couch across from Chad. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're auditioning against Zac Efron for _High School Musical 4: Going to College_ or something. That's overrated."

"No…I was just strumming a few strings…" Chad said as he wrote some notes down in a black notebook right next to him.

"Right," Sonny said as she to sit near the window and looked outside. It was such a nice afternoon, and the sun streamed through the room just nicely. Then, Sonny gulped, as she looked at Chad, who grinned at her. The light reflected through Chad's eyes, making her heart skip a beat. She felt she could get lost in them.

"I should go," Sonny said as she was about to get up from her seat.

"Hey, Munroe, wait!" Chad said as Sonny sat back down, "I want you to listen to something."

"Listen to your voice? Oh, gosh Chad, it's bad enough I get to hear it mock me everyday," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Shh," Chad said as he put a finger to her lips, "The time for talking is over."

_If you say so_, Sonny sighed as she looked at Chad, who started to strum on his guitar.

He opened his mouth and in a smooth voice, started to sing…

_We got the afternoon,  
You got this room for two,  
One thing I've left to do,  
Discover me,  
Discovering you_.

Chad looked at Sonny and smiled, his perfect teeth shining in the rays of the sun.

Sonny, on the other hand, opened her mouth in shock. Man, was he good. His voice was so dreamy…and sent shivers down her spine. How did he do this to her...every time. She hated to admit it, but he could give Edward Cullen a run for his money... (**LH: I just had to add that...not that Edward isn't cute...but let's put ourselves in Sonny shoes for a sec)**

_One mile to every inch of,  
Your skin like porcelain,  
One pair of candy lips and,  
Your bubblegum tongue_.

As Chad sang, he looked at Sonny, whose mouth was still agape. Her smooth fair skin shone in the afternoon light and her lips, parted, looked like two irresistible rose petals…and her pink tongue just looked tempting…

_If only you knew..._ Chad sighed once more and continued his song.

_Cause if you want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while._

Chad got so into the music, his foot started tapping and he closed his eyes, imagining Sonny smiling at him and running her hands through his hair, kissing those soft lips. If only she knew that just one look at her and his fantasies took over…

As he opened his eyes and looked at Sonny, she smiled and giggled.

_Ugh, what's wrong with me?_ Sonny thought as Chad closed his eyes again, she sighed, _Why does he look so gosh darn cute right now?_

_Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland._

Sonny blushed at the words. Was he talking about her? No…can't be. He was probably singing about somebody like Selena Gomez or that girl that Zac Efron is always with. But…

Chad winked at her, which made her feel dizzy.

_No, remember all those times he tricked you…made fun of you…_ Sonny thought to herself. Like that time when he asked her to join _The Falls_…when he used her to make himself look better by ruining her interview…when…

As Sonny battled with the thought in her head, Chad got up, still strumming on his guitar, and sat next to Sonny on the window seat. He looked at her earnestly and sang…

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,  
You tell me where to go and,  
Though I might leave to find it,  
I'll never let your head hit the bed,  
Without my hand behind it.  
_

Chad's blue eyes searched for Sonny's reaction to his song. She looked at him with interest, but there was a look that told him she was skeptical about it.

_Sonny, can't you get it?_ He wanted to say, _this song is for you!_

This was the way he thought that he could get her to know his feelings for her without being too forward about it. Usually with girls, he just told them they were pretty and then schedule when their date should be. With Sonny, it was different. Sonny had to be handled differently…she wasn't as conceited or as superficial as the girls he dated before. She was frustrating…infuriating…sweet…caring…and he felt as though every time he saw her hurt, he wanted to kiss all her troubles away…always hold her in his arms…he wanted her. He wanted her not just for her looks…her stupid cuteness…or her stardom. Heck, he would have dated her even if she was never a star…just a farm girl from Wisconsin.

_You want love,  
We'll make it,  
Swim in a deep sea,  
Of blankets,  
Take all your big plans,  
And break 'em,  
This is bound to be a while.  
_

Chad leaned forward, his face a few inches from hers. Sonny just laughed nervously and jokingly pushed him away.

_Oh, gosh, did he almost_…Sonny turned bright crimson.

Chad just laughed. So, she did feel the same…

_Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland.  
_

_The looks Chad's giving me,_ Sonny said as he went on with the song, _It's like he sees right through me…I feel like I can't hide. Maybe he knows…_ Sonny worried. _But does it really matter? He's so frustrating! I can't tell whether he wants to annoy me to death, flirt with me, or just use me for his own selfish reasons…yet I still want him. I guess I have my own selfish motives. I want to know if he…_

_Damn baby,  
You frustrate me,  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes._

Chad looked at Sonny with concern as he got to his instrumental part. She looked so serious…what was she thinking about?

"What's wrong Sonny?" Chad asked, his blue eyes reflecting how he felt.

"It's nothing really," Sonny smiled, "I was just wondering if you…"

"If I what?" he asked. "Wrote this for you?"

"Well…um.." Sonny looked down at her hands.

"The answer is yes," Chad grinned.

Sonny's eyes grew wide as Chad set down his guitar and leaned in to kiss her.

_Mmm, _Chad said, tasting her sweet lips_, I was right…she tastes like candy…but even better_. Sonny ran her hands through his hair and Chad pulled her in closer. She was wonderland…

_Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
Your body is a wonderland,  
Your body is a wonderland._

Chad and Sonny kissed as music only they could hear filled the air. It was the sweet music of love.

**AHHHH! MY CHEESINESS HAS COME TO HAUNT ME AGAIN! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
